Promises
by Hexpert
Summary: Letters from Sirius to Remus through the years, a series of promises written in ink. 1971-1996. Mild RLSB and RLNT For the  Letters From the Dead Competition at the HPFC forum.


This is for watching stiricide's **Letters From the Dead Competition. **My pair is Sirius Black to Remus Lupin. Thanks to **smile laugh read** for beta'ing this. Thank you **Janina S.** for being my inspiration for this story. Thanks **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love** for lending me your words.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Genius, that one.

* * *

><p><em>"Promise me you'll move on.<br>Promise me you'll love again.  
>Promise me you won't cry over me.<br>Promise."_

_-Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love_

**Promises**

* * *

><p><strong>Start-of-term, 1971<strong>

_Mate, you're the only one listening to Binns. _

_You're nutters. Stark raving mad. __I need help in Defense later 'kay?_

_I promise to listen to _you.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer, 1972<strong>

_Dear Remus,_

_It's boring here at home. Reg is killing me with all his pureblood drama. Mother saw me sneaking out a couple of days ago. She locked me up in the attic but I sneaked out. I'm here in my room, reading._

_Hold your horses, Rem. They're Quidditch magazines._

_James bought some for me and got them to me by Owl Order. Pete got me some chips and crisps. So I'll be a couple of pounds heavier when you meet me on the train on September. Don't worry; you'll recognize me when you see me._

_I promise to be my normal, handsome self._

_Sirius_

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-year, 1972<strong>

_Rem, we know about your secret. We know what you are. And if you look closely, we haven't told anyone yet. We're your friends, Rem. Stop avoiding us and meet us in the library after tea._

_We promise to remain your friends. 'Til death do us part and all that crap._

_Jim, Pete, Siri_

* * *

><p><strong>Start-of-term, 1973<strong>

_Look at Jim. He's drooling over Evan's hair. Let's destroy her hair._

-m-

_Stupid detention. I hate McGoogles. I hate Evans._

-m-

_I hate it when you're right, Rem. I shouldn't have given Evans a buzz-cut. I promise never to destroy another girl ever again._

-m-

_Oh, look, Rem, Pete's drooling over a girl! Let's destroy her!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-year, 1974<strong>

_Pomfrey kicked me out. __I'll be there when you wake up again, Rem, so sleep tight. Think of me and you'll be alright._ _We'll help you out once we get this transformation thing down._

_There's chocolate on your bedside, you bloody chocoholic._

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-year, 1975<strong>

_Stop worrying, Moony! We've shown you our Animagus forms and all you've done is worry. Come on, Moony, live a little. We know what we're doing. We'll be careful._

_Oh and we're planning on a new bout of mischief. We solemnly swear that we are up to no good._

_Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer, 1976<strong>

_I've run away, Moons, and I'm never coming back. It was worse than usual. They were mocking me one night and I just snapped. They laughed at your lycanthropy. They called you a third-rate piece of crap. Nobody insults my friends._

_Nobody._

_So I ran. And now I'm here, at Prongs'. Mr. and Mrs. Potter __were kind enough to let me crash in their guest room._

_I promise that no one will ever mock your furry little problem again, Moony._

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-year, 1976<strong>

_We live in a world held together by promises. Promises are like rain. Unpredictable. Capricious. Whimsical. But promises are just words. When you butcher your words then try to stitch them back together, all you get is a piece of crap. Then you're lucky if you get to speak to your friends again._

_I know that you were only friends with Snape, Remus. I know that. I *knew* that. But I guess knowing isn't enough. _

_I know you don't trust me right now, Remus._

_But I promise I'll change for you._

_And I'm not just saying that._

* * *

><p><strong>End-of-year, 1976<strong>

_I'm in love with you, Moony. It's as easy as that. I know you don't trust me like you did then. That's okay. I'll make it up to you._

_Maybe you are the smile who,__no matter how hard I try to suppress it,__wins over me from corners unexpected._

_Think of what we have done together,_

_Think of all the times I thought you were angry,_

_When you were really in love,_

_Think of the friendship we had,_

_Second only to our love._

_I've never been great with words, unlike you. So I'm asking you to let me show you how much I love you._

_Meet me at The Lake, Moons. Yes, this is a date._

_Padfoot_

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-year, 1977<strong>

_Meet me at the Seventh Floor._

-m-

_You enjoyed it, you prat._

-m-

_I love you._

_-m-_

_Oh, come on! I said I was sorry! How could I have known McGoogles would see my note and read it out loud! Atleast now everyone knows you're mine._

-m-

_I promise never to get caught passing notes, Moony. Can we kiss and make-up now?_

-m-

_Hi Moons!_

* * *

><p><strong>1978<strong>

_I'm not guilty. Believe it or not, Peter's the traitor. That _rat_!_

_I promise to come back to you Moony. _

* * *

><p><strong>1996<strong>

_Moony,_

_If you're reading this, it means I'm dead. Gone. Out of this world. I didn't mean to go. I swear, I didn't. This is what I'll be leaving for you, as meager as it is. All I want for you is to move on, Moony. Live on and I'll live on in your heart._

_Promise me you'll move on, Moony._

_Promise me you'll love again. Love Tonks. She loves you. She won't love you as much as I did, but she'll love you nonetheless. I guess that's because no one can love you more than I can._

_Promise me you won't cry over me. I'm not worth your tears, your aggravation._

_Promise me, Moony. Promise._

_Love forever, Padfoot._

* * *

><p>A few tears fell from Remus' eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. Fingering the pieces of parchment he held, Remus felt a surge of hope.<p>

Sirius was with him.

He probably would not love Tonks that much. But he would try. For Sirius.

_"I promise, Sirius. I promise."_

* * *

><p>Please review, criticism is welcome. Flames too.<p> 


End file.
